Iruka Umino
|Zdjęcie=Iruka część II.png;Części I-II Iruka epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うみのイルカ |Rōmaji=Umino Iruka |Polski=Janusz Wituch |Japoński=Toshihiko Seki, Taisuke Yamamoto~~Dziecko, Wataru Takagi~~Ninja Ame |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=26 maja |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=22-23 |Wiek część 2=26-27 |Wzrost część 1=178 cm |Waga część 1=66,2 kg |Ranga część 1=Chūnin |Zajęcie=Nauczyciel w Akademii, Dyrektor |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin |Rejestracja Ninja=011850 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=11 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=16 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Rodzice=Ikkaku Umino, Kohari Umino |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest chūninem z Konohagakure, który początkowo pracował jako nauczyciel w Akademii, do czasu uzyskania awansu na dyrektora parę lat później. Przeszłość Rodzice Iruki zginęli w trakcie Ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, dwanaście lat przed początkiem serii. Początkowo, młody Iruka był obecny na polu walki i chciał zostać, aby móc chronić swoją matkę. Jego ojciec ogłosił, że obowiązkiem rodziców jest chronić ich dziecko od jakiejkolwiek krzywdy. Został siłą usunięty z pola walki przez nieznanego shinobi, w międzyczasie bezskutecznie nawołując swojego rodzica. Po śmierci swoich rodziców, Iruka nie miał nikogo, kto poświęciłby mu uwagę. Po tym wszystkim, Iruka stał się psotnikiem, próbując zdobyć uwagę innych, aby móc zaspokoić swoją samotność. Spędzał większość swojego czasu przy pomniku, na którym zostały wygrawerowane imiona jego rodziców, a w najmroczniejszych momentach był pocieszany przez Trzeciego Hokage. Mizuki był przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Iruki po ataku Dziewięcioogniastego i często poprawiał mu humor. W anime, zostało podkreślone, że z tego powodu, iż inni ludzie okazywali Iruce więcej uwagi niż Mizukiemu, dobroć Mizukiego względem Iruki była udawana w celu zdobycia pochwały od Hokage, przez cały czas dyskretnie czyniąc Irukę złą osobą. W anime, zostało ujawnione, że Iruka został nauczycielem, ponieważ chciał w ten sposób przekazać Wolę Ognia następnemu pokoleniu, inspirując się mądrością Trzeciego Hokage. Kiedy Naruto został jego uczniem, uznał to za trudne do udźwignięcia, aby zajmować się osobą posiadającą w sobie ogromnego potwora, odpowiedzialnego za śmierć jego rodziców. Próbował przekonać Trzeciego Hokage, aby nie musiał uczyć Naruto, choć został ewentualnie wyprowadzony z błędu dzięki Kakashiemu Hatake. Później, Naruto udał się do lasu, aby ukraść przedmiot należący do zwłok. Iruka dogonił go i ochronił przed szpiegami z Takigakure, którzy zaatakowali Naruto, ostatecznie wycofując się po interwencji Kakashiego. Po ocaleniu Naruto i sprowadzenia z powrotem dokumentu przyczepionego do artefaktu, z którym zbiegł zmarły, zwrócił Naruto uwagę za tak lekkomyślne zachowanie. To zdziwiło Naruto, ponieważ pierwszy raz ktoś w wiosce okazał mu prawdziwą troskę o jego samopoczucie. Podziękował również Trzeciemu za przydzielenie mu Naruto. Był również surowy względem Naruto na lekcjach, aby wytrenować go na porządnego shinobi. W wyniku czego, Iruka stał głównym powodem, dla którego Naruto nie stał się socjopatą takim jak Gaara. Osobowość Mimo, iż potwór, który jest zapieczętowany w ciele Naruto zabił jego rodziców, Iruka dba o Uzumakiego. Już na początku serii zauważa podobieństwo, które występuje między nim, a Naruto. Obydwaj wychowywali się bez swoich rodziców i robili różne psikusy, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Opiekuńczość Iruki sprawia, że Naruto zaczyna go szanować prawie jak ojca. Sam Umino przyznał, że uważa się za starszego brata chłopaka. Iruka z Naruto doskonale się dogadują. Często razem jadają ramen w barze Ichiraku. Uzumaki ufa Uminie i zawsze może liczyć na pomoc z jego strony. Ból po stracie rodziców uczynił z Iruki człowieka, który dba o innych i instynktownie pociesza towarzyszy w chwilach słabości. Mentorem Iruki jest Trzeci Hokage. Umino kieruje się w życiu jego mądrością, zapewniając ochronę i naukę młodym shinobi, którzy są przyszłością Konohy. Jako nauczyciel potrafi być troskliwy i bardzo surowy. Najczęściej krzyczy na swoich uczniów, kiedy próbują łobuzować, albo po prostu uciec ze szkoły. Wygląd Iruka young.png|Iruka jako dziecko. Iruka full.png|Wygląd Iruki przez większość serii. Iruka - The Last.png|Iruka w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Iruka to osoba o średnim wzroście i budowie ciała. Iruka ma czarne włosy (brązowe w anime), które spina w kucyk oraz ciemne oczy. Przez środek twarzy biegnie mu blizna, którą miał już od dzieciństwa. Nosi standardowy strój shinobi z Konohy, wraz z ochraniaczem na czoło i zieloną kamizelką. Umiejętności Niewiele wiadomo o umiejętnościach Iruki. Jednak jako główny nauczyciel w Akademii Ninja, posiada rozległą wiedzę na temat podstawowych form jutsu. Jest biegły w taijutsu oraz (prawdopodobnie) genjutsu. W walce zazwyczaj posługuje się wybuchowymi notkami. Choć nie jest, aż tak inteligentny jak Shikamaru, czy Kakashi potrafi właściwie ocenić sytuację. W anime Iruka wykazał zdolność echolokacji. Może to być nawiązanie do jego imienia, które oznacza "Delfin". Statystyki Część I Gdy Naruto pomalował głowy Hokage, Iruka złapał go i skarcił. Uważał, że Uzumaki powinien więcej czasu spędzić teraz na nauce, a nie na głupotach. Podczas wstępnych testów, uczniowie Akademii mieli za zadanie przemienić się w Irukę. Naruto zamiast użyć właściwą technikę, specjalnie przemienił sie w nagą dziewczynę, co skutkowało wylewie krwi z nosa Iruki. Nauczyciel znów go skarcił. Rozkazał Naruto zmyć farbę z głów Hokage, a sam patrzył jak mu idzie. Mimo iż wymierzył Uzumakiemu wysoką karę, wieczorem zaprosił go na ramen. W barze Ichiraku Umino dowiedział się o marzeniu Naruto, którym było zostanie Hokage. Na następny dzień Uzumakiemu nie udało się właściwie wykonać zadania podczas egzaminu. Iruka go oblał. Później, gdy Mizuki przekonał Naruto co do kradzieży Zwoju z Zakazanymi Technikami, Iruka ruszył mu zthumb|Iruka chroni Naruto. pomocą. Ochronił Uzumakiego przed atakiem Mizukiego. Gdy Naruto dowiedział się, że w jego ciele jest zapieczętowany Kyūbi, Umino powiedział do niego, że nie nienawidzi go za to. Razem udało im się pokonać Mizukiego. Po tym zdarzeniu Iruka postanowił uczynić z Naruto Genina i podarował mu swój ochraniacz na czoło. Egzamin na Chūnina Podczas zebrania, Iruka zaniepokoił się faktem, iż Kakashi chce wystawić wszystkich swoich podopiecznych do Egzaminu na Chūnina. Później Umino miał za zadanie kontrolować Drużynę 7, podczas 2 rundy Egzaminu na Chūnina. Gdyby Sasuke, Naruto lub Sakura zechcieli otworzyć swój zwój, Iruka miał obowiązek ich obezwładnić. Na szczęście nie musiał tego robić. Po przejściu Lasu Śmierci pogratulował swoim dawnym podopiecznym pomyślne przejście testu. Inwazja na Konohę Podczas Inwazji na Konohę, Iruka i inni nauczyciele chronili swoich uczniów, przed shinobi z Sunagakure i Otogakure. Później Umino był obecny podczas pogrzebu III Hokage. Pocieszał smutnego Konohamaru. Poszukiwanie Tsunade Zaprosił Naruto na ramen w Ichiraku. Wysłuchał opowieści Uzumakiego o przygodach, które przeżył podczas swoich misji. Umino powiedział Naruto, że muszą wykonywać wiele misji, aby pokazać innym wioskom, że Konoha wciąż jest silna. Poszukiwanie Mizukiego Iruka wyrusza na poszukiwanie Mizukiego z psem Pakkunem. Po drodze spotyka Naruto i bierze go ze sobą. Kiedy odnaleźli Mizukiego zamienionego w Shizune, Pakkun dał się zwieść powieszonym ubraniom i wpadli w pułapkę. Naruto powalczył z Debilnymi Braćmi, a Iruka z Mizukim, który później poszedł do budynku, gdzie był egzamin na nauczyciela akademii ninja. Mizuki podłożył tam wybuchające naklejki, a kiedy wybuchły, cały budynek zawalił się, jednak Iruka, ledwo uszedł z życiem. Kiedy rozmawiał o tym z Naruto, zjawiła się Tsubaki, która doprowadziła ich do kryjówki Mizukiego. Mizuki tam wypił eliksir wymyślony przez Orochimaru, przez którego wszedł w 1 stadium Przeklętej thumb|Naruto chroni IrukePieczęci, a później w drugie stadium. Iruka zauważył, że siła jego się podwoiła, a szybkość zmalała, więc zwabił Mizukiego do pułapki z wybuchającymi naklejkami, a wtedy Naruto użył Rasengana na Mizukim. Zaraz po tym przyszła Tsunade z medykami. Powiedziała, że nie może już być Shinobi. Kiedy wracali do wioski, Sakura biegła, krzycząc Tsunade, iż pokonała 8 bramę medyczną. Odejście Naruto Pod koniec I części Iruka znalazł chwilę, aby pożegnać się z Naruto przed jego odejściem z wioski. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage Iruka spotkał się z Naruto zaraz po jego powrocie. Postawił mu ramen u Ichiraku i wysłuchał opowieści Uzumakiego na temat jego treningu z Jiraiyą. Inwazja Paina thumb|180px|Iruka pociesza Naruto Po tym jak Jiraiya został zabity, Iruka pocieszył Naruto. Powiedział mu, że jego sensei zawsze myślał o nim jak o wnuku i zawsze był z niego dumny. Podczas Inwazji Paina Iruka podbiegł do swojego rannego towarzysza. Nagle stanęło przed nim jedno z ciał Paina i zażądało, aby Umino zdradził mu miejsce pobytu Naruto. Iruka odmówił. Ciało Paina zaatakowało go. Na szczęście w porę pojawił się Kakashi, który dał szansę na ucieczkę Uminie i zabranie z pola bitwy rannego shinobi. Po Inwazji Paina Iruka był ranny, jednak żywy. Katsuyuu zajęła się jego raną. Po powrocie Naruto do wioski Iruka stał pośrodku wiwatującego tłumu. Przypomniał sobie hałaśliwego chłopca, którym niegdyś był Uzumaki. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Historia Konohy W anime, po Inwazji Paina spotkał się ze swoimi kolegami nauczycielami, czyli Daikoku Funeno i Suzume, aby odnaleźć coś co mogłoby się ocalić i wykorzystać przy odbudowie klas. Pusty Okres Nowa Era Filmy Ciekawostki * Imię "Iruka" oznacza , a jego nazwisko "Umino" oznacza . W języku japońskim, jego pełne imię i nazwisko może być interpretowane jako . * W pierwszym datebooku oraz pierwszym fanbooku, pomyłkowo nadano Iruce 25 lat, zamiast 22. * Według datebooków: ** Jego hobby to chodzenie do gorących źródeł. ** Ulubioną potrawą Iruki jest ramen z Ramen Ichiraku podczas, gdy nie przepada za ; rodzajem takikomi gohan ze składnikami dodawanymi w różnych etapach gotowania. ** Iruka chciałby walczyć z Kuramą oraz ze swoimi uczniami. ** Iruka ukończył 573 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 288 rangi D, 183 rangi C, 90 rangi B, 12 rangi A i 0 rangi S. ** Jego ulubionym słowem jest: . Cytaty *(Do Mizukiego) *(Do Naruto) *(Do Naruto) *(Do Naruto) *(W liście do Naruto) {{translation|"Oczekuję, że spróbujesz pośpiesznie udać się na pole walki. Wiem, że jesteś gotowy do walki. Jeśli czytasz ten list, to znaczy, że nie byłem w stanie cię zatrzymać. Pani Tsunade rozkazała nam udać się na sekretną wyspę w Kumogakure, aby chronić i opóźnić cię od jej opuszczenia, tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Piszę ten list tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby rzeczy nie przebiegły w sposób taki jak tego oczekuję... co jest dość żałosne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że będę na oficjalnej misji. But if that's how it goes… I don't know if I'll manage to give this to you or not, but there's something I need to tell you. In fact, now that you've left, it's the only thing left to say. Come back alive, Naruto!" Źródła en:Iruka Umino Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia